The World Ends With You
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: He looked up at the giant television billboard, the noises growing louder and louder, trying to overpower one another, making him want to shove scissors into his ears; his eyes widened at the blaring red letters- "You have 7 days." Note: Somewhat follows the plot of TWEWY, yaoi, angst, drama, rating may go up, etc.
1. When A God Falls In Love With A Human

_Prelude: When A God Falls In Love With A Human_

He hated Alternia.

It was the worst place to be, not only being one of the busiest and loudest cities in Beforus but also having the most self-centered and uncaring beings in all of the world. These were such superficial people; never caring about anyone else and putting themselves at the center of the universe. This city was full of deceit and suffering, about external beauty and putting on fake smiles.

The only way to remedy such a vile city would be to create individuals to inspire hope and change, revolutionaries that would be able to change this district into an Eden.

What upset him the most was how they ruined the most beautiful boy in the world.

He wasn't supposed to have favorites, but how could he not when he contributed to the boy's existence, watching his growth carefully to make sure he would be ready to change Alternia. He had never anticipated the growing hatred in Alternia, and he had failed in making the best possible outcome.

Poor boy, he had a heart of gold and a smile that even the sun envied. He was created to be sweet, kind and ultimately become a hero, a model! Instead this place had tainted his purity, crippling him into the saddest silence. Soon the brooding and bottled up pain made his perfect little boy a recluse; then an idea formed in his head.

"I don't get people…Never have, never will…"

He would_ reject_ the world.

They would never be able to hurt him again if he never let them in, he would never have to feel the pain of _**friendship **_and _**love**_. He would be fine on his own. He would never have to listen to the ruckus of the world, deal with the _**problems **_and the _**broken trust**_; he would be _free._

The boy's safe haven would be the alley way, covered with graffiti and paint, hidden from the main streets of Alternia. His smile came back momentarily; maybe he could find another way to be free. To be understood and maybe even loved-

Today would be the day where the world would **end**.

He never knew that sadness could ever come over him, especially with how high above he was; yet today even the skies would cry for the boy known as Tavros Nitram.


	2. Day 1

_Day 1_

Tavros woke up on the streets of Alternia, a major city within the Beforus district, groggy and stiff-as if he had been immobile for quite some time now. His head throbbed, nothing besides his name and a few random facts came to light, he couldn't even remember where he came from.

The city was Alternia-but he still had no idea where he was. The current place was a simple crosswalk, bustling with people walking back and forth, talking and rushing to get from point a to point b. He was easily ignored, invisible to the crowds of people. He sighed and began moving his jaw, swallowing hard and trying to get some feeling in his mouth. His tongue was a dry desert; his throat pushed the sand from its settled place.

He rose to his feet, realizing he had been holding onto something-

He glanced at the skull-pin sitting mysteriously on his palm, sure it was pretty cool looking but it wasn't something he owned previously. He rubbed his thumb over the surface, admiring the smooth, cool metal on his skin. He smiled-it was a nifty gift, and he proceeded to flick it up with his thumb, watching it fly up before returning back into his palm.

He winced at the sharp ring that shot through the air, followed by a whirring static. He stared at the approaching crowd, hearing them but something was off-their words didn't match up their lips! Instead of hearing their true speech he heard something entirely different, even those who were alone contributed to the noise!

Wait, was he…hearing their thoughts? His mind throbbed at the cacophony of voices assaulting his ear drums, even his giant headphones weren't blocking out the noise.

He looked up at the giant television billboard, the noises growing louder and louder, trying to overpower one another, making him want to shove scissors into his ears; his eyes widened at the blaring red letters-

"You have 7 days."

His arm spasmed, and he gasped at the new sensation slicing through his muscles, as if he had been stabbed with a hot blade-

Numbers appeared onto his hand, indicating a time-59:49, he watched the time changing accordingly, the seconds were flying by.

Soon he felt a chill rip through his spine, and his cell phone beeped.

No ID was available, and the text message was brief, "Head to Skaia Square in 5 minutes assholes. Failure results in erasure, bitches." There was no signal yet he received that message, Tavros glanced around and tried to focus through all the ruckus-finding some people silent despite the noise-

A boy with black curly hair noticed him, smiling before disappearing with the masses. Tavros frowned-how did that boy suddenly just, notice him? Sure it was one thing to see someone, but to notice and acknowledge him? His violet eyes had immediately locked onto him, not an inch of hesitation existed during their eye contact. He wasn't even doing anything-

A crystal clear scream ended the voices immediately during their crescendo at the girl's cry. He turned and found beasts attacking her, oddly colored and using harsh noises to inflict damage. Fear struck in his heart as he saw her go limp and dead silent. Seeing more monsters approaching he decided to run-he wasn't sure where Skaia Square was but he couldn't stay here any longer!

He heard his shoes slap the cement, his heart pumping harder to keep up with the sudden movement; screams only fueled him to continue moving. His legs began to ache from the five minute run, his breathing was harsh and labored-yet they were still after him! He whined and finally collapsed, unable to run anymore despite all the ground he covered.

More beasts were already taking care of other people-they would be killed and then dissipate into thin air. It clicked, these people were being erased.

He glanced and saw another girl in his proximity, with long black hair and blue eyes-holding a small plush...sheep? Her clothing was also odd, a black mini-skirt and a small blue tank-top, topped with a cute hat and various Spider pins. She glanced over and ran to him, getting him up, "Make a pact with me!"

Tavros tried to catch his breath, "What? No-we gotta run from here!"

She bites her cerulean colored lip, "We can fight them, but you need to make a pact with me! Please, just trust me!"

Tavros scoffs, there was no way he could trust his friends, much less a complete stranger, "Hell no, if you wanna stay and make pacts then be my guest-I'm getting out of here!"

She grabs his arm, refusing to let him go, "You won't last-everyone has to have a pact to even exist! You saw all those people who got erased, they got here to Skaia but they didn't have partners!"

Tavros froze, he already made it to Skaia? Shit, well he didn't know what the fuck was going on but this girl seemed to know what she was doing, "Okay...fine, we'll do the stupid pact thing."

She smiles in relief, nodding, "Thanks..." A blue light flashes between them and she lets go of her doll, it begins to walk away magically, she yanks him back out, "Okay-so let's find out what you can do."

Tavros huffed, not liking this chick one bit-

"What I can do? And why is your doll walking?!" he frowned, not responding to the little wave the doll threw his way, "That's my power-BaaBaa and I are able to fight against the Noise!" He snickered at the name and shook his head, "You're insane. Why didn't you just fight off those other monsters then?" She pouted, "Haven't you been listening?! We have to make pacts in order to use our powers."

Tavros nodded, still not completely believing her but entertaining the crazy girl's ideas, "Okay, so just do what comes natural to you. Think about what you'd use if you were to attack!"

"I'd want a sword, or a gun!", Tavros thought about the weapons and growled, she shakes her head, "You're hopeless-aren't you?"

Tavros frowns, checking one of his pockets, "Don't tell me I have to use an item I have on hand?!" She nods, "I had BaaBaa with me and once I made a pact he started walking by himself!"

Tavros finds more pins in his right pocket, staring at the different pictures on them, "Great, how am I supposed to use these?!"

Aradia shrugs, "I have some too-but I've never been able to do anything with them..."

Tavros face palms, this girl was totally useless! Can he switch partners or something? At the sound of static howls they both tensed, turning to find themselves ambushed by the beasts, "Damn, we gotta fight and find out-huh?"

Aradia nods and begins to land attacks using her stuffed animal; the boy looked at the available pins, finding another pin like the first and two new ones, marked with a flame and a thunder bolt. Tavros begins shouting, "Incendio!" waving his hand in the proper motion as he had read in the novel-

The noisy beasts continued to strive for him, Tavros quickly grabbed the next pin-

"Magna Tronitrus! Uhhhm, Magna Mortem!" he tossed the thunderbolt pin, grabbing the flame pin from his pocket wanting to toss it as well, "Why don't you do anything?!"

Before he could throw the broken pin he crossed his arms in front of him, bracing for the attack and grunting once the kangaroo-looking beast finally made contact-

Flames burst from his hands and engulfed his arms, yet he wasn't the one being burned-the beast caught aflame and screeched, jumping away from him. Tavros stared at the red flames licking at his hands, smirking-

"Man this is so cool!"

He laughed and swept his arm across, tossing a fire ball at the kangaroo and seeing it fade with the smoke, "Oh my god, this is so cool! Look Aradia! I can shoot fire!"

She smiled, "Hey, try the other one!"

Tavros paled, dropping to the ground to find the thrown pin, quickly locating it and taking a deep breath, "Okay, I can do this...Just think of lightning..."

He put away his fire pin and pinpointed his enemy, moving his arms and trying to get something to shoot from them, failing miserably and groaning, "What the hell?! I don't think I can use this one!"

Tavros saw a crack of light when he spun, repeating the motion-only faster-

A ball of yellow energy orbited him, he walked towards the enemies and found the energy continue to swirl around him, electrocuting all who were in range, "I got this!"

He began to combine the two, switching back and forth to quickly exterminate the foes, panting as the last one was finished off, "Okay...awesome."

Aradia high-fives him, "Wow, you must be a pin-genius, I've never seen anyone use more than one pin!"

Tavros brushes off her compliment, taking a breather and checking his other pocket, only to find a water pin, a horse pin, and a pin with a star on it. He stared at them, hoping he would be able to use them all-maybe he really did have a limit. Having two different pins was lucky already...

"I don't think I ever got your name. My name is Aradia Megido, what's yours?"

"I'm Tavros Nitram..."

Aradia smiles and she opens her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by her cell phone beeping, "Great, what now?"

Tavros tunes her out, staring at the pins again along with the timer, 32:21. He sure wasted a lot of time just with this chick. He stared at the numbers and watched them suddenly turn white before they faded into his skin.

Aradia smiled, "Great! We finished the mission for today! Now we have only six more days to go. I hope that we can make it through the week…" Tavros frowned, "Now that we're safe, can you explain what the hell is going on?" Aradia sighs, "We're playing an uhm, special game. All we have to do is survive for the week and we'll be fine."

She stayed silent, her eyebrows furrowing in deep thought, Tavros scoffed, "That's not funny. This is real fucked up- ya know? Why do I have to be a part of this? I never asked to play this 'game'." Aradia stares at him, frowning, "But…we'll get a second chance. Don't you remember how you got here..?"

With a growl Tavros winces, his head hurting-he couldn't remember anything really. He hated being so weak and clueless, "No. Either way I just want out."

He spins on his heel and heads off, Aradia begins to chase after him, "Why are you so hard to follow? Slow down!" With another growl Tavros begins to pick up his pace, "I don't want you around! Can't you see that? I want to be alone." Finally they stop back at the cross walk from the beginning, "But you can't beat the game by yourself. Please just stay with me till the end of this week!"

Tavros finds himself tired and sleepy, not even having enough strength to respond to her. He finds himself still ignored by the world, hissing, "This place isn't real…This must be some other…dimension?" His musing came to a halt as he lowered himself to lie on the floor again, darkness coming over his vision and consuming him entirely.


End file.
